jasper y el fruto prohibido
by vickiiE.-.POPxd
Summary: en esta historia jasper tiene que enfrentar sus mas grande miedo al destruir las cosas de las personas a las que mas miedo les tiene al buscar un hotdog con la sangre de bella...


**Disclaimer: **lamentablemente, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Stephenie Meyer.

Jasper y el fruto prohibido

Un día jasper estaba en la cocina esperando a que Alice regresara del mall, mientras tanto llega bella para pedirle a jasper una bandita para el dedo ya que se había cortado cociéndole el brazo al oso de Edward… en eso una gota de sangre cae en el ultimo hotdog… jasper pensó "ese hotdog tiene que ser mío" cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo llega emmet y se lo quita… jasper por razones obvias cae en depresión momentos después llega emmet y le dice que:

"perdón por lo del hotdog pero tengo una idea ten lee esta carta"

La carta decía empieza la búsqueda por el fruto prohibido (hotdog) tendrás que hacer una búsqueda por toda la casa siguiendo mis pistas…

Jasper sin quejarse decidió jugar el tonto e infantil juego de emmet no tenia de otra Alice no regresaba, la primera pista decía: para encontrar el fruto prohibido tienes que ir al cuarto prohibido para todos excepto la dueña…

Jasper empezó a temblar de tan solo pensar que el cuarto era de si, exacto de rosalie!! Con mucho miedo entro al cuarto de rose… al entrar se lleva una enorme sorpresa que lo hace casi vomitar!! Por todo el cuarto había suciedad extrema con una nota que decía: ni la sirvienta sabe que mis calzones se doblan en cuadradito desde ahora en adelante nadie pero nadie puede entrar a mi cuarto…

"eso explica demasiado" pensó jasper pero de pronto encontró la pista de emmet…

"para el fruto encontrar los calzones de rosalie debes desordenar para encontrar la siguiente pista"

Jasper se quedo pensando si lo hacía o no ya que temía por su vida cuando rose descubriera quien lo había hecho es mas temía nunca poder comerse ese hotdog… pero finalmente lo hizo y descubrió la otra pista que decía

"en la habitación mecánica (cochera) la siguiente pista esta" jasper salió corriendo hacia la cochera… al llegar hay vio la nota en la que decía ni yo sé como lo hice pero si quieres encontrar la pista necesitas romper la llanta del coche negro…

Jasper pensó (otra vez) "ahí no el coche de carlise se va a molesta si lo hago no podrá llegar al trabajo y me va a quitar mi tarjeta como se supone que le compre a Alice su regalo de navidad ya escogido por ella…

Pero bueno todo por el fruto perdón hotdog" jasper rompió la llanta más bien la mordió hasta romperla, ya por fin cuando la rompió encontró la nota que decía… por fin llegaste hasta aquí y ahora el fruto prohibido (hotdog) está en el bosque por la push no adentro pero si cerca de los limites creo que desde hay ya puedes encontrarlo tu… adiós

Jasper llego al lugar donde estaba el hotdog pero lo único que vio fue una nota de pronto dice "emmet eres un estúpido traidor de seguro te lo tragaste tu verdad aaaaaaah ya verás cuando llegue a casa te voy a culpar de la llanta y los calzones de rosalie… de pronto jasper ve una nota… de quien será más vale que no sea de emmet… la lee y decía "jasper lo lamento no lo pude resistir me comí el hotdog te quiere Edward… queeeee mendigo vampiro tenias que ser más rápido aaaaa pero ya verás algún día Edward algún día… jasper llega a la casa triste y deprimido esperando que Alice lo consolara cuando de pronto cruza la puerta y ve a carlise y rosalie que lo esperaban por sus chistosadas … jasper corría y pensaba ( si otra vez piensa) " porque no soy más rápido" rosalie lo siento emmet me dijo … rosalie lo interrumpe –que fue el el que te dijo que lo hicieras?¿

Jasper: si fue el lo que pasa es que… lo interrumpió otra vez - no me importa porque haya sido simplemente me las va a pagar…

Oh dulce terroncito de azúcar VEN ACA ANIMAAAAAAL!!!.... grito rosalie muy molesta

Jasper dijo carlise… ven acá tu rompiste mi llanta como un vil perro que te pasa eh ¿? Que acaso crees que voy al baño y cago dinero como para poder estar comprando llantas a cada rato ESTAS CASTIGAAAADO!!!

… en eso llega Alice… carlise llego la nueva temporada de GAP quiero que ese sea mi regalo de navidad!!!

Carlise: bueno otra que cree que cago el dinero dame 5 minutos que voy al baño y regreso eh!! - bueno aquí te espero dijo Alice… hay carlise tú y tus dones ojala tuviera ese hum…

**JAJA BUENO OJALA LE AYA GUSTADO MUY PRONTO HARE UN FICK DONDE HABLE DE LA NAVIDAD DE LOS CULLEN … TENGO EL PRESENTIMIENTO DE QUE JASPER PEDIRIA UN FRUTO PROHIBIDO … AH PERDON UN HOTDOG CON SANGRE DE BELLA PORBE BELLA POR QUE SIEMPRE DE UNA O OTRA MANERA DE LA QUIEREN COMER… JAJA **


End file.
